Powdered
by Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy
Summary: Aliens decide their guests should get hitched. Powder induced wackiness ensues. Warnings: crackyness, pollen-induced oocness  I think...maybe , AU. Tserillian!verse part 4


**Title:** Powdered  
**Author:** Catty-the-spy  
**Rating: **PG-13/R  
**Pairing:** Spock/Bones, Kirk/Sulu  
**Warnings:** crackyness, pollen-induced oocness (I think...maybe), AU. (If I missed something, tell me.)  
**Notes: **Part of the Tserillian!verse. Takes place after Cycles. Written for this kink meme prompt:

_McCoy and Spock get hit with sex pollen, but this pollen also forces people to confess their true feelings for one another._

Go with it, Anon, ya know you want to!

Yeah, I wanted to.

**_Summary:_** Aliens decide their guests should get hitched. Powder induced wackiness ensues. 

Somehow, when the powder hit his face, he knew.

It was yet another of those "You act married? Are you married? Let's marry you, then!" moments that the Enterprise seemed to run into on a daily basis. In this case, he actually _was_ married to Spock already, but that hadn't managed to get them out of this.

There'd been a few "Don't offend the locals" looks passed around before the away team agreed to whatever celebration these people wanted to give. Alien marriage ceremonies rarely – if ever – meant anything good, ever, but they'd agreed anyway because they really didn't want to offend these guys.

They'd been paired off and lined up around a large purple alter, hands painted and sparkly jeweled caps in place. For some reason the "helpers" tried to pair him with Jim; it'd taken them forever to convince the stubborn Castlians that he really was already married to Spock. Why did everyone want to pair him with Jim all the time?

The first part of the ceremony had been incredibly boring but nerve-racking all the same. Words were chanted, crystals waved, some lights flashed. He'd held some hope that they'd get out of this mostly unscathed until the priest brought out that box.

The dust being tossed about was purple (why was everything purple?). The Castlian priest didn't seem to care whether it got in anyone's eyes or nose or mouth so long as it got on them, and Leonard was plagued with thoughts of allergic reactions and hidden chemicals and wasn't the paint bad enough?

But when the powder hit his face, landing in his eyes and a little going up his nose, he knew that allergies were the least of his worries.

The Castlian's took off, sealing the doors behind them.

Jim looked around from where he'd been paired off with Sulu. "Um…is that it? Can we go?"

Leonard shrugged. "I dunno. You're a good friend Jim."

Everyone turned to stare at him. He frowned. "I didn't mean to say that. You're also a pain in the ass. I dunno what this is."

"Perhaps it is a result of the last part of the ceremony." said Spock.

"You mean that powder?"said Sulu. "I think you're pretty cool."

"I'm horny." Jim said, and then "We should get back to the ship." He pulled out his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise."

His reply was silence. He swore. "Why is it that every time we get forcibly married by some random species, they always cut us off from the ship? No one else gets that."

"I dunno what this will do to us Jim." said Leonard. "I don't want to have sex with you. There may be serious side effects."

Jim frowned. "I don't know what else we can do. If you change your mind about that I'm always available."

"Try the doors?" suggested Sulu. "I find you incredibly attractive."

Leonard scoffed. "They locked us in here. You're a good kid. I doubt they'd let us out if we asked really nicely."

"It's not like we've got many options here."

"I…" Leonard paused blinking, before turning to Spock. "Can we have sex now? I really want to have sex."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "This is also a result of the powder."

Leonard nodded. "Uh huh. Making me say things I normally wouldn't say and making me want to have sex with you." He looked down at his shirt. "I should take this off."

Spock grabbed his hands before he could get his shirt all the way off. "It would be best if we did this another time."

"No…" Leonard shook his head slowly. "No, I wanna do it now. Jim won't mind; he's seen me naked before." He stepped closer to Spock. "I may not always act like it," he attempted to whisper, "but I like being married to you. You aren't as scary as I thought you'd be."

"I'm pleased to hear that," Spock replied gently, shifting his mate a little to the side so that he could see the captain.

Jim and Sulu were pressed together, kissing furiously. Spock repressed a sigh and sat, Leonard following him eagerly.

"Can we have sex now?" the doctor asked, straddling the half-Vulcan's legs. "I like having sex with you. It's fun and it doesn't hurt. I like that you don't hurt me."

"Done properly, sexual intercourse should not cause any significant amount of pain."

Leonard nodded. "I know that now. I didn't know that the first time. That was a long time ago; I don't like to talk about it." He mouthed at Spock's shoulder. "Tell me to stop and I will."

"Your actions at present, while distracting, do not hinder me." Spock took Leonard's communicator and opened it beside his own. "So long as you understand that we will not have sexual intercourse at this time and do not expect me to reciprocate, you may continue."

Jim moaned loudly. Spock glanced at him, but Leonard didn't care at all. Now that Spock was actively paying attention to them, Spock could hear that Sulu and the captain were having a conversation similar to the one he was having with Leonard.

"I like you a lot," Leonard murmured, slurring his words a bit. "I'm scared 'cause you're in my head, but I trust you."

"I'm glad," said Spock as Leonard licked his ear. "Are you feeling well?"

"Mmhmm. Still wanna have sex with you."

Leonard babbled everything he felt in relation to Spock while the commander tried to fix the communicators and Jim and Sulu had increasingly noisy sex not too far away. Spock himself was not completely unaffected, but managed to retain enough control to censor his speech. He found himself unable to suppress his physical reaction, however, and Leonard hummed happily as he rocked against the warmth distending Spock's trousers.

"I didn't think I'd like having anyone in my mind," Leonard grunted, "but I like you. You're warm and you don't take up a lot of space."

One of the communicators chirped. "Enterprise to Away Team."

"Spock here."

Someone – either Jim or Sulu – let out a loud cry.

"Are you all right down there?"

"I suggest you beam us directly to sickbay."

Leonard pressed another wet kiss to Spock's face. "I think I love you," he slurred. "I think I might be able to love you. I think want to."

Spock grabbed Leonard's face in his hands. "I cared for you long before we were mated." He kissed him hard as the transporter latched onto them.

Flowing in from a small point in the back of Leonard's mind was something that felt a lot like love.

**Title:** Powdered  
**Author:** Catty-the-spy  
**Rating: **PG-13/R  
**Pairing:** Spock/Bones, Kirk/Sulu  
**Warnings:** crackyness, pollen-induced oocness (I think...maybe), AU. (If I missed something, tell me.)  
**Notes: **Part of the Tserillian!verse. Takes place after Cycles. Written for this kink meme prompt:

_McCoy and Spock get hit with sex pollen, but this pollen also forces people to confess their true feelings for one another._

Go with it, Anon, ya know you want to!

Yeah, I wanted to.

**_Summary:_** Aliens decide their guests should get hitched. Powder induced wackiness ensues. 

* * *

Somehow, when the powder hit his face, he knew.

It was yet another of those "You act married? Are you married? Let's marry you, then!" moments that the Enterprise seemed to run into on a daily basis. In this case, he actually _was_ married to Spock already, but that hadn't managed to get them out of this.

There'd been a few "Don't offend the locals" looks passed around before the away team agreed to whatever celebration these people wanted to give. Alien marriage ceremonies rarely – if ever – meant anything good, ever, but they'd agreed anyway because they really didn't want to offend these guys.

They'd been paired off and lined up around a large purple alter, hands painted and sparkly jeweled caps in place. For some reason the "helpers" tried to pair him with Jim; it'd taken them forever to convince the stubborn Castlians that he really was already married to Spock. Why did everyone want to pair him with Jim all the time?

The first part of the ceremony had been incredibly boring but nerve-racking all the same. Words were chanted, crystals waved, some lights flashed. He'd held some hope that they'd get out of this mostly unscathed until the priest brought out that box.

The dust being tossed about was purple (why was everything purple?). The Castlian priest didn't seem to care whether it got in anyone's eyes or nose or mouth so long as it got on them, and Leonard was plagued with thoughts of allergic reactions and hidden chemicals and wasn't the paint bad enough?

But when the powder hit his face, landing in his eyes and a little going up his nose, he knew that allergies were the least of his worries.

The Castlian's took off, sealing the doors behind them.

Jim looked around from where he'd been paired off with Sulu. "Um…is that it? Can we go?"

Leonard shrugged. "I dunno. You're a good friend Jim."

Everyone turned to stare at him. He frowned. "I didn't mean to say that. You're also a pain in the ass. I dunno what this is."

"Perhaps it is a result of the last part of the ceremony." said Spock.

"You mean that powder?"said Sulu. "I think you're pretty cool."

"I'm horny." Jim said, and then "We should get back to the ship." He pulled out his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise."

His reply was silence. He swore. "Why is it that every time we get forcibly married by some random species, they always cut us off from the ship? No one else gets that."

"I dunno what this will do to us Jim." said Leonard. "I don't want to have sex with you. There may be serious side effects."

Jim frowned. "I don't know what else we can do. If you change your mind about that I'm always available."

"Try the doors?" suggested Sulu. "I find you incredibly attractive."

Leonard scoffed. "They locked us in here. You're a good kid. I doubt they'd let us out if we asked really nicely."

"It's not like we've got many options here."

"I…" Leonard paused blinking, before turning to Spock. "Can we have sex now? I really want to have sex."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "This is also a result of the powder."

Leonard nodded. "Uh huh. Making me say things I normally wouldn't say and making me want to have sex with you." He looked down at his shirt. "I should take this off."

Spock grabbed his hands before he could get his shirt all the way off. "It would be best if we did this another time."

"No…" Leonard shook his head slowly. "No, I wanna do it now. Jim won't mind; he's seen me naked before." He stepped closer to Spock. "I may not always act like it," he attempted to whisper, "but I like being married to you. You aren't as scary as I thought you'd be."

"I'm pleased to hear that," Spock replied gently, shifting his mate a little to the side so that he could see the captain.

Jim and Sulu were pressed together, kissing furiously. Spock repressed a sigh and sat, Leonard following him eagerly.

"Can we have sex now?" the doctor asked, straddling the half-Vulcan's legs. "I like having sex with you. It's fun and it doesn't hurt. I like that you don't hurt me."

"Done properly, sexual intercourse should not cause any significant amount of pain."

Leonard nodded. "I know that now. I didn't know that the first time. That was a long time ago; I don't like to talk about it." He mouthed at Spock's shoulder. "Tell me to stop and I will."

"Your actions at present, while distracting, do not hinder me." Spock took Leonard's communicator and opened it beside his own. "So long as you understand that we will not have sexual intercourse at this time and do not expect me to reciprocate, you may continue."

Jim moaned loudly. Spock glanced at him, but Leonard didn't care at all. Now that Spock was actively paying attention to them, Spock could hear that Sulu and the captain were having a conversation similar to the one he was having with Leonard.

"I like you a lot," Leonard murmured, slurring his words a bit. "I'm scared 'cause you're in my head, but I trust you."

"I'm glad," said Spock as Leonard licked his ear. "Are you feeling well?"

"Mmhmm. Still wanna have sex with you."

Leonard babbled everything he felt in relation to Spock while the commander tried to fix the communicators and Jim and Sulu had increasingly noisy sex not too far away. Spock himself was not completely unaffected, but managed to retain enough control to censor his speech. He found himself unable to suppress his physical reaction, however, and Leonard hummed happily as he rocked against the warmth distending Spock's trousers.

"I didn't think I'd like having anyone in my mind," Leonard grunted, "but I like you. You're warm and you don't take up a lot of space."

One of the communicators chirped. "Enterprise to Away Team."

"Spock here."

Someone – either Jim or Sulu – let out a loud cry.

"Are you all right down there?"

"I suggest you beam us directly to sickbay."

Leonard pressed another wet kiss to Spock's face. "I think I love you," he slurred. "I think I might be able to love you. I think want to."

Spock grabbed Leonard's face in his hands. "I cared for you long before we were mated." He kissed him hard as the transporter latched onto them.

Flowing in from a small point in the back of Leonard's mind was something that felt a lot like love.


End file.
